girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaris
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue • voiced by Tomatsu Haruka "Aquaris, reporting in! The sun is shining so brightly... here, hold my umbrella!" ─ On summon. "Ahh... Sunshine..." ─ Defeated. "Water Dragon!" ─ Ultimate. "Summer is coming~" ─ On selection. "I'm a beginner's hero, so what? I'm still very powerful!" "Everyone's greatest enemy is always themselves!" "Hey, what is is the leading aura? It sounds bright. Do you want it?" "Well, there is sunshine smell on the quilt." "Doc Boy? How could this kind of mourning be able to (...) ~Let me save you!" Intimacy Visit "Hello? Master, why did you come so suddenly?" First Met "Yes? Go on..." "Am I the first one whom you met in the Academy?" "It must be destiny that brought you to me." "Fine! You are my master from now on." "I will protect you >///<~" Recently "Master, what do you think of the academy?" "You must have met many lovely girls~ such as the overwhelming Lavia and Geisha the beauty~" "It seems that you seldom talk to me these days..." "No...I'm not jealous!" "I just... just want to know how is your life at the academy!..." "Yes, that's it!" Favorite Season "Do you like winter? For its beautiful snow?" "But Aquaris likes summer more~" "I can wear a skirt, swim and go out master~" "Well... none of them are the reason?" "Okay... actually, because summer seems Aquaris..." "So, do you like summer?" Aquaris's Mind "Since we've gone this far, let me tell you my stories." "I have been awaken by so many people and discarded by the same amount of them..." "I am willing to fight for master from here onwards!" "But I know that as well..." "That I may not be as adorable or pretty as those two girls you met after me..." "But still, I wish to be more powerful to protect master!" Fight Together "Well...all I want these days is to be with you..." "I am so happy~ I just feel that I want to stay with you like this forever >///<" "Master, at the first sight of you, you seemed just a good-for-nothing to me and I believed you had to be shielded by me." "However, as time went on, I felt the true strength in you, as if it is I that needed to be looked after instead." "Will you turn your back on me?" Vow "Master, can I say your name...?" "It's the first time that...that we will never be separated!" "Master, thank you for giving me your heart! Master... do you know that you are my first love?..." "Master, for as long as you wish, I will always be by your side." Promise Ring (Engagement) "Is this... master, is this the promise you forever give to me?" "I... would be pleased to be with you until the end!" "Master... you are my hero in this life." "You were my hero from the very beginning and you will always be~" "I wanna... I want to be together with you forever and ever~" Special Gift "Master~ This is the special gift prepared for you!" Gifting "Master... this one is outdated..." ─ When disliking a gift. "Ehh... what is this?" ─ When liking a gift. "Wow! It's my favorite gift!" ─ When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = Bio Aquaris is a lovely and energetic girl who loves the summer. She is always holding an umbrella on account of her favorite season's scalding sun. Aquaris may be short, but when it comes to protecting others, no one is able to look down on her. |hasSkins = 1|availableSkin = 1|awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1 }} fr:Aquaris Category:1 Star Category:Strength Category:Front Category:Milerra Category:Awakened Category:Blood Awakened